Jurassic World: School Uproar
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Gray's getting bullied at school, but there may just be a way Aunt Claire can help him with this little problem. 1st Jurassic World story.


Jurassic World: School Uproar

Our story begins in a state somewhere near California. We now see a small, two-story yellow house. This is the house of a woman named Claire Dearing. Her nephews, Zach, who is 16 years old and Gray, who is 11 years old, have come to spend time with her while their mother Karen has gone to stay with a friend in another city for a few days to get over her recent divorce with her husband Scott. Claire's boyfriend, Owen, is currently on a hunting trip with some of his buddies, but said he would be back by the end of the week. Right now, Zach was sitting in his aunt's convertible on their way to pick Gray up from school.

"How was school today, Zach?" Claire asked as they neared Gray's school.

"It was okay." Zach answered as they stopped near the sidewalk. When Gray walked out of the schoolhouse, they both noticed he was holding his face where his right eye is. When he got in, they also saw he was crying.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Zach asked with worry. Gray didn't answer. He just kept on crying and covering his eye until they got back to the house and Claire asked him,

"Gray, will you please move your hand so I can see your eye?" The young boy did so reluctantly and Claire and Zach gasped at what he had hid. His eye was black and had a cut under it that was bleeding.

"Oh, baby, what happened?" Claire asked with concern as they walked into the house.

Gray managed to stop crying long enough to tell her, "Damien did this." as his aunt took him into the bathroom.

"Who's Damien?" she asked as she wet a rag and gently wiped his face.

"He's a bully who's the most popular kid in all of school. He's threatened me constantly and stolen my lunch money. I've tried to report him to teachers, but he just keeps lying his way out of trouble." Gray said before burying his face in his aunt's chest.

Claire wrapped her arms around her nephew and stroked his back, trying to comfort him, "Shh…Shh…It's okay, Gray. I'll talk to the principal about it first thing tomorrow." she said softly as they separated and walked out of the bathroom.

Gray then looked up at her with terror in his eyes, "You can't!" he said with fear in his voice.

Claire looked down at him awkwardly, "Why not?" she asked.

Gray looked at the floor, "Well, Damien ordered me to fight him tomorrow in front of the whole school. He even bribed the teachers and principal so that he wouldn't get in trouble for it. To make matters worse, he said that if I had anyone help me during the fight or fight in my place or try to prevent the fight then he would tie me up and beat me to death." he said, the tears returning to his eyes. Claire and Zach's eyes widened at what they were just told.

"Man, that's severe. Did he tell the teachers and principal that?" Zach asked. Gray shook his head. Claire looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Gray, I have an idea that may help you tomorrow. Come to the backyard after dinner, okay?" Claire said. Gray looked at her and nodded.

After dinner, where Claire was absent for most of it, Gray went to the backyard. When he got there, he saw his aunt in a training outfit.

"What are you wearing that for, Aunt Claire?" he asked.

His aunt smirked at him, "I'm going to help you prepare for that fight. So get ready to start training." she said.

The first lesson they had to go through was blocking.

"All right, Gray. The first thing you'll learn is how to block. Try and punch me." Claire said. Grey reluctantly sent a punch at her, only for her to stick up both her arms in front of her face.

"See? If you block, it'll reduce the damage you'll take from Damien, but you have to time it right." Claire said with a smile.

"Now listen, I'm going to try to punch you lightly but quickly. Try to block, okay?" she said before she sent a swift punch his way only for him to block it at the last second, actually sending a small jolt through her arm.

"Nice! You got the hang of it quick!" Claire said proudly.

"All right, next, we're going to work on your punches." Claire said as she stood with her arms spread, leaving her stomach vulnerable.

"All right, now just hit me as hard as you can, little man." she said.

Gray stood still, "What's wrong?" his aunt asked.

Gray said, "I get you're trying to help me, Aunt Claire, but, I don't want to hurt you." Gray said.

Claire smiled, "Aw, that's sweet, honey, but don't worry. I'll be fine. Just come at me and don't hold back." she said. Gray nodded and ran at her with his fist raised and punched her in the stomach hard, actually sending her to her knees. Gray immediately ran over to her, concerned.

"Are you okay?!" he asked alarmingly. Claire got up, holding her stomach, and smiled at him.

"Wow, Gray! You're stronger than I thought you were! Seriously, you have to be really strong to do this!" she said with a pleased tone. Gray smiled back. After training more for a while, Gray and Claire both went inside, panting and covered in sweat.

Zach looked up from a book he was reading and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

His aunt smiled at him, "Great." she said with a thumbs-up. After washing up, Claire tucked Gray into bed.

"Hey, Aunt Claire." Gray said.

"Mm-hmm?" his aunt asked as she kneeled down to his level.

"What if I can't beat Damien?" Gray asked with self-doubt in his voice.

Claire smiled and stroked his hair, "Don't think like that. Just have confidence in yourself and keep telling yourself, "I can do this". OK?" she said. Gray smiled back and hugged his aunt good night.

Just before she walked out, she turned to him and said, "Gray." Gray looked at her.

"I just want you to know that I'll be there to watch you. Not only that, but I also want to tell you that you may can also beat him without fighting entirely." she said.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked with a puzzled look.

"Sometimes the brain is mightier than the fist. Night, sweetie. I love you." Claire said with a smile as she walked out and shut the door.

The next morning, Gray's black eye had healed and he felt confidence as he ate breakfast. Later, at Gray's school, everyone was waiting and really pumped up.

"That's Damien, over there." Gray told Claire as he pointed out a tall, 17-year-old boy with black hair.

"He does look tough, but I think you can take him. Just remember your training and go in there with a confident attitude. Good luck, Gray." Claire said before she went to join the viewing audience.

"All right, where are you, Gray?!" Damien called arrogantly.

Gray was a bit scared, but went to face him confidently, "I'm right here, Damien." he said confidently.

Damien smirked at the boy, "Well, ready for me to lay the smack down on your ugly face?" Damien asked rudely.

"My face isn't ugly, but I know someone whose face is ugly, YOUR MOM!" Gray shouted, getting an "Ooh" from the crowd.

"Enough talk." Damien said as he ran and threw a punch at Gray, who ducked and retaliated with a swift punch to his nose, knocking him back a tiny bit.

"That was a lucky shot. It won't happen again." Damien said as he wiped the blood from his nose. He then threw another punch at Gray, who successfully blocked it, but was knocked back a small bit.

"Is that the best you have, you sorry wimp?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Damien's face turned furious, "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he tackled Gray to the ground, where they got in a furious scuffle. Punches and kicks were exchanged, giving both of the boys bruises and bloody noses. This continued for a while before Gray delivered a punch to Damien's nose, making him recoil enough that he could get out from under him. Gray then quickly kicked the side of his bully's head harshly, knocking him on his side. The school and Claire cheered loudly. Damien rose up from the ground with the side of his head bruised and a very bad flare in his temper,

"You little piece of crap!" he yelled furiously as he ran and, before Gray even had time to react, struck him hard on the side of his head, knocking him down. He then quickly ran over and picked up the boy by his collar. He then took him over to the wall and started punching him repeatedly, insulting him between punches. Gray felt helpless and hopeless. He knew he was most likely going to wind up in the hospital after this. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and blood was starting to come from multiple injuries on his face.

Claire was starting to get tears in her eyes watching her little nephew go through this. She wished she could just rush in and help him, but she knew that would just result in something worse than what was happening.

Suddenly, Gray remembered what his aunt told him the night before, "The brain is mightier than the fist." He had been thinking about it since she said it and now, he thought he finally understood it.

The next time Damien raised his fist, Gray pointed behind him and said, "Hey, Damien, what's that over there?" When Damien turned around, Gray punched him hard in the face, causing him to let go and ran to the other side of the school building. Damien followed him in anger, with the audience moving to get a good view. Gray was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?!" Damien called as he walked and looked around before he was hit in the face by a rock, giving him a cut under his eye.

"OW! You little brat! Where are you?!" Damien yelled angrily, heading around to the back before he was hit in the face by a squirt of ketchup.

"GAH! I can't see!" Damien said in annoyance as he started to wipe the ketchup off his face. Once he did, he barely had time to react before he was punched square in the face by Gray, resulting in his head's back hitting the wall and him getting KO'd. Gray took a deep breath looking at his downed foe, glad the fight was over.

Everything was silent, then the crowd broke out into a loud cheer. Gray smiled, satisfied that he was able to overcome his fears of his bully and defeat him. Claire ran to the 11-year-old and they shared a tight, laugh-filled hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Gray! I knew you could win!" Claire said with a very wide smile.

"I owe you big time, Aunt Claire. I couldn't have beat him if it wasn't for you." Gray said with a smile as the two separated. The principal and teachers then walked up and handed their bribe money to Gray.

"We heard everything from your aunt and I've decided to expel Damien." the principal said as a black car pulled up and a red-haired woman and brown-haired man stepped out. When they saw Damien, they quickly ran over to him.

"They must be his parents." Gray said as he watched them pick up their beaten son.

"Oh, honey, what happened?!" his mother asked as he awoke.

"Mom? That you?" he asked weakly. Gray then decided to explain what happened. He walked over to the two and they looked at him. After he explained everything up to that point, Damien's parents were surprised and decided to deal with Damien at home after tending to his injuries. Later, after Gray made many friends with kids amazed by his fighting, he and his aunt went to Zach's school to get him.

Once Zach got in the car, he asked Gray, "How'd your fight go?"

Claire smiled and said, "He beat him in front of everybody." Gray told Zach everything as they drove back home, leaving Zach fascinated and extremely proud of his little brother. Later that night, after a pizza dinner and fascinating Karen with the details and tending to injuries, Gray brought Claire to his room's door and told her to wait while he fetched something. He came back out a few minutes later with his hand behind his back.

"Aunt Claire, this is for you. Thank you for helping me." he said, holding out a bright orange rose. Claire's hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped. Tears of happiness came out of her eyes as she took the rose and hugged Gray tightly before giving him a kiss.

"Thank you Gray. You're so sweet." she said as Gray hugged her back.

"You're the best, Aunt Claire. I love you so much." the young boy said.

"I love you too, Gray." his aunt said with a smile.

The End.


End file.
